


A Bit Of Love Is All You Need

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Tobias [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pokemon, Trans Male Character, Trans Tobias, UnbeatenRivalShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Tobias and Alain have both had tough lives. They help each other during the tough times. Now, Tobias has news.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Takuto | Tobias
Series: Trans Tobias [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735660
Kudos: 2





	A Bit Of Love Is All You Need

The day had been rough for Alain. The Pokemon in the Lab were being fussy and some weren't eating. On top of that, one of them ran away. He had spent half of the day searching and now he was sitting on a bench in a nearby park. At least it wasn't all negative. In his lap was his legendary magnet boyfriend, Tobias. When he first said he was transgender, Alain supported him, since his older brother, Augustine, was also a trans man. Both help each other out. Tobias helps Alain with any traumatic nightmares. Alain helps Tobias battle his dysphoria by complimenting him on his masculinity as much as he needed. Sitting in a park was the one thing that helped them both. It brings both of them into a peaceful state of mind.

They had gotten together three months ago. It was actually thanks to Ash that they fell in love in the first place. He made the two of them go on a trip for a week. Both were already good friends, but that trip made their feelings more clear. They confessed on the last day and when they came back, Ash was not surprised. He was happy for them.

"Hey, Alain?" Tobias sat up and got his raven haired boyfriend's attention.

"What is it?"

"What would you do if you ever became a parent?" The question made Alain pause.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just...curious..." Tobias hesitantly answered. The two of them actually had sex for the first time a month ago and it was unprotected.

* * *

_"You want to do that?" Alain asked, shocked._

_"We've been together for two months, it's about time, don't you think?"_

_"Well...it's too late to go up to the shop for condoms..."_

_"It's fine, we'll just go unprotected." Tobias' suggestion made Alain's eyes widen. Was he serious?_

_"You want unprotected sex? Are you really sure??? What about STDs?"_

_"It'll be fine, I got tested, I'm clean." After the positive answer, Alain finally relaxed, since he tensed up after the question._

_"Ok, let's do it."_

* * *

That night was very heated and passionate for both of them. They had only done it twice since, but protected. Unknown to Alain, the first one was all they needed.

"Alain..."

"What's wrong?" Both of them went silent for a few seconds.

"There was...a reason I brough the parental thing up. I, uh, missed my period...it was meant to have started two weeks ago." Tobias confessed.

"What? Are you ok?" Alain locked eyes with him.

"You're going to be a father..." The couple paused again.

"Wait a minute...are you really...?"

"Alain..." Tobias hesitated and looked at the ground. "...I'm pregnant."

Those two words made Alain completely freeze up. Tobias was pregnant...all because he wanted to go unprotected. Alain shouldn't have accepted.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I should've asked my brother for some condoms." Alain buried his head in his hands. Tobias gently rubbed his back.

"It's ok honey, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. It was my idea after all, I knew I was being stupid and yet here I am..." Both went quiet again.

"Are we even ready? I know we're at good ages. You're 25, I'm 28, it's a good age to be parents, but are we mentally and physically ready?"

"We'll be ready. When the time comes, we'll be the best fathers we can be." The navy haired trainer chuckled. Alain sat back up and smiled before embracing Tobias in a kiss.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Alain."


End file.
